paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Energy Unit production
My opinion: Setting formula: "cost per unit power" will be the most intuitive. = ($ for building and all upgrades)/ power generated So for level 1 windmill: $750/35 power units = $21.4 per unit power I can't remember how much its first upgrade was. ($100?) so it will be $(750+100) / 40 power = $21.25 Calcalcalcal 01:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) My opinion: That formula is not bad, but it does not take into account the different sizes of these facilities. Too bad only 6 Windmills and 5 Generators can be build, so at some point you will probably have to start building Solar. but still you should clearly build all these first before starting to build Solar power plants (that is, if you want to spend as little money as possible, otherwise - and for some Awards - it is of course up to you). So yeah, I agree it might not be the best formula, but it does give a reasonable ratio for comparison between the facilities... CMONYALL 10:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I see by inefficiency you mean space-wise not money wise. Achievement aside there's no reason for solar if not for the limits on windmills and generators. a 5x5 grid of windmill will create much more power for much less $ and time than a solar. For the formula let's just keep the chart simple and save our brain cells. Some higher level buildings are power hogs, requiring a solar every x buildings, etc... and if we factor in all the variables to the formula it's gonna take a PhD to figure that out lol. Point is, noone would bother reading that formula... Calcalcalcal 03:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) True, at some point there only Solar power plants left to build. This table might then only be useful for beginners, or people doubting about whether to build Solar immediately when it comes available in Level 8. CMONYALL 12:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Is there an energy cap? An amount of energy that would be pointless to surpass? Decent question... I myself am not that far yet in the game that I have access to all structures, but from what I can see from their descriptions the Sushi Bar consumes the most Energy Units on land (110 units on a 5x5 footprint) and the Waterslide at sea (60 units on a 3x3 footprint). You would need a fully upgraded Solar power plant (560 Energy Units) for every 5 Sushi Bars or for every 9 Waterslides. I am not sure how many usable tiles there are for building on land and at sea, so cannot calculate the maximum number of structures for either. But looking at the image used on every page of this wiki, my best estimate is you can fit between 25 and 30 Waterslides in the sea (needing 3 Solars) and around 100 Sushi Bars on land (needing 20 Solars). Of course those Solar power plants need some space themselves, so I guess you won't need much more than the equivalent of 20 fully upgraded Solar power plants to provide enough energy for all your Island (~11,000 Energy Units). Remember, these are only estimates. If somebody could add to this, feel free! CMONYALL 00:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC)